Reading the Journal
by Kagome93
Summary: Its 2004, what if the Cullens find a Journal of a certain Isabella Swan in that time, the journal dated for 2005. Who is the Isabella Swan for the Cullens? Will they learn of her before they meet her? Not your typical story
1. Chapter 1

Reading the Journal

Summary: Its 2004, what if the Cullens find a Journal of a certain Isabella Swan in that time, the journal dated for 2005. Who is the Isabella Swan for the Cullens? Will they learn of her before they meet her? Not your typical story

Well I've read stories of the Cullen's reading Twilight. But what if the Cullen's read Twilight, my version?

Chapter 1

CullenMansion, 2004

It was a normal day at the Cullen Manor. As normal as you can consider it to be in a house full of vampires; Emmett and Jasper were having a chess competition, however Alice was mouthing Jasper all of Emmett's moves discreetly so Jasper was currently winning, Rosalie was working on a car, Esme was cleaning in normal speed as she wanted to spent still at work and Edward was trying to compose a melody with his piano

Just then suddenlyAlicewas swept into another of her visions. Jasper noticed the difference his mate and looked at her concerned, as he realized it wasn't about chess. Edward, who saw the vision through his sisters eye, stopped playing and came into the lounge, where all 4 of them where.

Hearing Edward enter the lounge, even Esme came, and hearing all of her family members come in one place, even Rosalie superspeed and came.

"What's wrong? Alice, sweetie what did you see?" asked Esme with motherly love

Aliceblinked and looked at her family

"Carlisle will come in 2 minutes and he also brings a book with him" saidAlice

"A book?" asked Rosalie incredulously

Just then 2 minutes later,Carlislecame, holding what looked like a…diary?

"Honey why are you holding someone's diary?" asked Esme confused as she went and hugged him

"Someone sent it to be in a parcel…with a note" said Carlisle and gave the note to Esme

Esme looked at it and read it out

**_'Dear Cullens,_**

**_I know this might sound weird but you must read this journal. It has some vital information what will change your life forever soon. Read it and take decisions wisely, I hope you will appreciate the opportunity I gave you all…_**

**_A friend…'_**

"Okay…that was weird" said Rosalie

"Who cares! Let's read the journal!" saidAlice, jumping up and down excited

"But its someone's diary, a personal journal!" saidCarlisle

"Im with Alice here, obviously someone sent it to us to read! Lets read man, I mean finally we will get to hear thoughts of normal human like our Eddie over here, hears!" said Emmett excited

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to hear all of them. Some of them are vile" said Edward but Emmett ignored that

"Im gonna start reading it…" saidAliceand opened the Diary

**_'September 24th, 2005'_**

"Wait! Did you just say…2005!" shouted Edward

"That's what it says in the diary…" saidAlice

"Cool we got a book from the future!" said Emmett but Rosalie smacked him and rolling her eyesAliceread more

**_'I have never given much thought on how my life would come to an end exactly…_**

**_I hadn't had reason before too_**

**_Even if I had, had them, it surely wasn't like this at all…'_**

"Wait is this person being attacked, about to be killed?" asked Carlisle worriedly

"Im pretty sure that is what she means Daddio" said Emmett cheekily and Carlisle rolled his eyes

Meanwhile Edward was admiring this person's thought

_'The person is really thoughtful…' _thought Edward

**_'I stared across the room, into the dark black of the dark haired hunter, as he looked back at me pleasantly…as if I was something to eat at a buffet' _**

At this all of them froze

"Do you think its one of us trying to kill a human?" asked Jasper, thinking it was likely him and Alice rubbed his shoulder

**_'I could literally feel his hunger and amusement, rolling in me like a bulldozer ramming in my head'_**

"Wait is this person an empath?" asked Edward confused

"I highly doubt it" said Jasper

Everyone shrugged in confusion and Alice continued reading

**_'In a way I know it I hadn't came to Forks…'_**

"Whoa! Forks!" screamed all of them

**_'I wouldn't be in this situation…but when like offers you a dream beyond your expectations, it comes to an end. The hunter smiled and sauntered towards me to kill me… '_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to make it clear, the Cullens will read Twilight but I have made some changes in the plot of storyline, so whatever they are reading, it is my version of Twilight. By the way I won't have the date every time though. By the way Bella in my story will be slightly OOC compared to Stephanie's Bella**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Edward *sniffs sadly*

* * *

><p><strong>First Sight<strong>

"_**6th October, 2005, **_**First Sight**" read Alice

**_My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy five degrees-_**

"Well that certainly does not sound like Forks" interrupted Emmett at which Alice glared at him

"What!" he said and she rolled her eyes, continued reading

**_Phoenix, the sky a perfect blue, cloudless sky. I was wearing my favourite shirt, sleeveless as a farewell gesture. In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds._**

"Totally the perfect home ever!" said Emmett

"For a family of vampires, it is depressing for the humans" said Alice rolling her eyes

**_It was Forks where I exiled myself, a place I detested with horror_**

"Why is she coming to Forks if she hates it here?" asked Edward wondering

"The human mind works in mysterious ways bro" said Emmett in a mocking voice "I am shocked you don't know that, after all you invade them everyday"

At which Edward rolled his eyes

**_I hated Forks, but it had nothing to do with my dad, god bless him he was good, personality wise I am exactly like him but I hated Forks, I loved Phoenix, loved the sun and blistering heat. _**

"Dad? I wonder if her Dad is in Forks and if we know him?" asked Carlisle musing

**_"Sweetie, you don't have to go" said mom, as she looked at me, before I got on the plane "It wont be a problem if you stay sweetie" she said again_**

"Well, obviously her mother isn't forcing her to go, I wonder why she is so insistent in coming to a place she hates" wondered Esme

"That is mysterious" said Edward more intrigued

"Maybe we will find out soon enough" said Jasper

"We will if you guys stop interrupting me" said Alice rolling her eyes and then started reading

**_"It's okay…I want to go" I said the lie; I was usually a terrible liar but saying it after a thousand times, made it more convincing._**

**_"Tell Charlie I said hi" said my mom smiling sadly_**

"Charlie? I wonder if it is Chief Swan Charlie?" asked Carlisle curiously

"It is a possibility…" mused Edward

**_My mom stared at me with her wide brown eyes, I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to, for her happiness anyway. I knew, I _literally_ knew she was sad that I was leaving, I could practically feel her sadness pouring in me, sadness, depression and anger weren't very pleasant emotions to fee at all, it sucked even more that I could feel it from my mom, but I could also sense the happiness hidden underneath it, she might be sad but she will be more happy as she will now be able to spend more time with Phil without be being the burden._**

"Wait what? Did she-can she- does this human have the power of Empathy?" asked Edward shocked

Jasper looked shocked to core

"Can normal human have these capabilities?" asked Jasper surprised that this girl had his power

"It is a possibility, but I never knew any had it…" saidCarlisleshocked and intrigued

"Wow…things are certainly getting interesting" said Rosalie

"Keep reading" said Jasper and Emmett together

**_I nodded and got on the plane. I wouldn't miss anything much from Phoenix aside from my mother. Even though I have lived their practically my whole life, lets just say I didn't have any close, good or enough friends at all_**

"Wait…so in her whole life, she hasn't had any friends?" asked Esme horrified, her maternal instincts kicking in full force, in anger

Alice looked shocked too; she seemed to start liking the girl who had supernatural power and to find out she had no close friends, made her angry.

Edward looked surprised but he felt slightly angry at the fact that she was alone and didn't have anyone she could confide in

Even Rosalie looked surprised at that

While Jasper was surprised by the emotions he was getting from his family at this information

**_To say I am the loner would be an understatement, when I say I am a freak, it's not even a figure of statement. Since I was 3 years old, I could feel practically the feelings of everyone, luckily there weren't that many people in the house, just mom and me so it wasn't that overwhelming, and I could only feel my mother's emotions at that age. It was after I turned 8, that I could feel the emotions of the neighbours and occasionally people who were walking by_**

"That's so cool" said Alice bouncing

"Not really, for an 8 year old to manage that power, Alice when I gained that power after becoming a vampire, it took a lot for me not to go insane, so I am amazed by her control" said Jasper "Especially for a human that age"

Edward, who had read Jasper's mind when he was a young newborn, saw it and was amazed too at the girl's control

**_Strangely enough, when I became 12, my empathic abilities kind of advanced, slightly_**

"Advancement, what kind" asked Edward, literally taking the words that Jasper was about to ask

**_I could use them to either knock people out, or blow things up. I could do this by focusing all the negative, powerful emotions around me, including my extreme emotions, and pin pointing them towards one person or object, to make them feel emotion overload, if that makes sense. When I first did, I did it unintentionally and unconsciously when a girl was picking on me; she was knocked unconscious for 5 days. I also tried that on an object, my old jewellery box and it exploded in million pieces._**

"Wow…" said Edward and Jasper

Alice's and Rosalie's jaws were on the floor

"That is fascinating" whispered Carlisle

"But-how" stuttered Jasper, not quiet believing it

**_Then when I became 14, I had another advancement stemming from empathy but it was direct opposite of my explosive one_**

"I wonder what she means by that" said Jasper

Edward leaned closer to see the book

**_Instead of just literally feeling the pain, I could take the pain away from the person, and heal them, even from the dead or injured._**

"She can WHAT?" shouted Rosalie

"Calm down Rosalie" said Edward and looked at Jasper, at which he sent a wave of calmness towards Rosalie

**_I did this the first time when mom had a car crash accident, she had died and I had taken the pain and the injuries and she healed. But this, by default made me dead as I took her death and transferred it to myself; if I healed I would 'die'_**

"Does that mean she is dead?" asked Edward "I don't understand…"

"Well, let me read then, we might get our answers" said Alice huffing

**_I was dead for 8 hours, after which I came back to life; it took that long for my body to heal those injuries that I transferred on myself, which had freaked the hell out of my mother when she saw her 'dead' daughter come back to life. But after few weeks she forgot about that incident…_**

"I am amazed, how can this girl, use her empathy that way Jazzy and you can't?" asked Alice as she looked at Jasper

"I guess it's because I am a vampire" said Jasper, thinking of his theory which Edward read from his mind

"That's a good one, quiet possible" said Edward, thinking

"What? What is the theory?" asked Emmett

"Vampires don't age, I got this power when I was turned and instantly I could feel emotions of people from miles. This girl, on the other hand gained them naturally and she is a human who can grow, the power expanded and grew with her, because she mentioned at first she could feel people inside her house then it expanded" explained Jasper

"So you gained the power in its fullest, whereas hers grew so that's why she gained more advancements like this but you couldn't as you got it in its fullest?" theorised Carlisle

"So does that mean you can do what she can do? Blow things up and heal?" asked Emmett

"No, those forms of empathy are advancements remember? Mine won't advance" said Jasper

"Alice, read more" said Edward, very intrigued

* * *

><p><strong><span>What do you think? Should I continue? Let me know!<span>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love the reviews guys, thanks for it! Here is the next chapter, by the way someone mentioned here Bella's healing is like Chloe's from Smallville, nice catch, I got inspired of that from Chloe's healing but I wrote it in to fit in with Empathy, I am a Twilight, Smallvile and Charmed Junkie, as people might notice because of my fan fictions. By the way, some of them are borrowed from the Twilight Book and some of them are made up by me.**

* * *

><p>Alice then started reading more of the diary, curiously<p>

**_"When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't quiet see it as omen, just unavoidable…pretty much a sign that I should be used to rain seeing as in Fork it does twenty four seven_**

"She is wise too" commented Carlisle, amazed the way her mind works, if it was a normal teenager, they would complain but she wasn't

Even Edward was surprised too, not only was this girl an Empath, she was obviously very different than the typical teenager

**_Charlie was there waiting for me in his cruise., This I was expecting too, he was the Police Chief of Forks. This was also the main reason why I wanted to buy a car, any car; nothing slows down traffic like a cop car_**

"She is right there" said Rosalie "I'm with the girl all the way"

**_"Bella" said Charlie as he caught me as I stumbled my way out of the plane; unfortunately I wasn't exactly very graceful…_**

"So her name is Bella, finally, I was getting sick of referring her as girl" said Emmett

"And apparently she is clumsy" said Rosalie

**_"It's good to see you, I see you haven't changed that much have you?" said Charlie smiling, obviously referring to my lovely, graceful entrance_**

**_"Nope, not that much dad, you know, the same old clumsy me" I said smiling_**

**_"How is Renee, is she fine?" he asked_**

**_"Yes dad, mom is doing well" _**

**_The conversation wasn't as bad as I had expected it to be_**

"Why would she expect to have bad conversation with her own dad?" wondered Esme

"Their divorced honey, so they obviously haven't spent that much time around each other" said Carlisle

"Obviously it will be a bit awkward" said Edward

**_I didn't mind dad, but we haven't exactly spent any time with each other that long so it was an awkward start_**

"See" said Carlisle

**_The car ride wasn't that bad, Charlie and I were more alike than I was with my mom; even though I spent more time with her. We could spent time in silence and it won't be uncomfortable at all. We revelled in silence, in a way we were perfect to live with each other. _**

"That's good then" said Edward

"It's nice they have something in common" said Esme

**_I didn't have that many bags, most of my clothes were too permeable for Forks so I had very few clothes; that and also I wasn't exactly a very…how do I put this, um, fashionable girl. Unless it is an emergency, I wouldn't bother to go shopping, shopping is my worst nightmare…well, one of them anyway. I don't like shopping, period._**

At this,Alicestopped and huffed in annoyance, while Edward smirked and even Jasper hid his smirk when he felt annoyance radiating from his wife

"Wow, Bella hates shopping, bet you must be loving it Alice" said Edward smirking

"She hates shopping because she hasn't gone shopping with the correct person, when she comes and shops with me, she will love it, you'll see, you'll all see" said Alice stubborn

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What do you mean go shopping with her, we are not going to meet her, are we?" asked Rosalie

"Interesting question, are we going to meet her?" asked Edward

"Don't know, let's read about her and then later decide if we will meet the girl in our reality" said Carlisle and gestured for Alice to read

**_"I found a good car for you, very cheap" he announced as he was driving_**

**_This perked my interest_**

**_"What do you mean? What kind of car" I was slightly curious and suspicious to how he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car"_**

"Wow, she is very perceptive, she caught that" said Carlisle

Although Edward wasn't surprised, he could tell this girl was different

**_"Well, it's a truck, a Chevy actually, I know you will like it" he said_**

**_I could also feel the nervousness from him as he said that, which puzzled me._**

"Oh this is going to be good, I can't wait till she goes to the school and read about what she feels from everyone in our school" said Emmett excited

"We have Jasper for that" said Alice

"I know but Jazzy doesn't exactly share and it'll be nice to hear about it and from a different perspective" said Emmett

"Excuse me, did you just call me Jazzy?" asked Jasper raising his eyebrows incredulously

"Yep, from now one I will call you Jazzy" Emmett

"No! You will not, only I will call him Jazzy, from now on, no one else" saidAlice

Jasper didn't say a word but was glaring at Emmett for creating a moniker that his wife will call him, from now on. Whereas Edward burst up laughing as he read what Jasper was thinking

"Anyway…continue,Alice" said Rosalie, rolling her eyes

**_"Where'd you get it from?"_**

**_"You remember Billy Black from La Push?" _**

At this everyone in the house started growling

"Damn those mutts" muttered Rosalie

**_La Push was a tiny Indian reservation on the coast._**

**_"Nope" _**

**_"We used to go fishing with them" prompted Charlie_**

**_"No, still doesn't ring any bell" I said_**

**_I vaguely remembered those fishing trips, since I wasn't exactly a fan of them; I had locked those memories up in a box in my head, in a very dark corner_**

"Oh I am liking this girl" said Emmett chuckling "I can't wait to meet her now, I really want to"

**_"Since he is in a wheelchair now, he can't drive so he sold it to me, I bought it for you, as a homecoming present" continued Charlie when I didn't reply, the nervousness still lingering, literally and now there was a hint of hopefulness from him_**

"Aww that is soo sweet" said Esme, beaming with happiness at that, as she was the mother of the clan

**_This, his words and his feelings, caught me off guard_**

**_"Daddy, you didn't need to do that, I was going to buy a car by myself" I said looking at him, I really didn't expect him to do this for me_**

**_"I don't mind, I wanted you to be happy here" he said it, while looking ahead_**

**_Ironically, even though I was an Empath and felt feelings and emotions, I wasn't exactly very good at showing emotions, I blame it on my dad since I inherited that from him, though where I got the empathy or if that was even inherited, I had not idea_**

"Ironic indeed" said Edward, whereas Jasper looked fascinated at that

**_No need to add that my being happy in Forks is impossible, to my dad, he didn't need to suffer with me, I didn't want him to_**

"She really is good isn't see, she seems to care about others than herself" said Alice

"She is self less" said Edward amazed, it was a trait so rare, he hadn't found it in humans or even vampires, that much

**_Eventually we made it to the house, where I would be staying from now on. He still lived in the two-bedroom house that he bought when he married my mom. And then I saw it, parked infront of the house was my new-well, new to me-truck. It was faded red, with big rounded fenders and bulbous cab._**

"Oh god, that is horrendous, I pity the girl" said Rosalie

**_And I absolutely loved it!_**

"What?" shouted Emmett and Rosalie, even Alice looked shocked

**_I highly doubt it would run but it was good, for me, it suited me._**

"Hmm, didn't Charlie say that the car was good for her?" said Edward, pointing it out

"He did, it seems that Charlie certainly knows his daughter well" said Carlisle smiling and Esme beamed at this

**_"Wow dad, thanks, I love it!" and that wasn't a lie either, I did love it, I didn't have to fake my enthusiasm. Now my horrific day would go better; I won't have to walk to school in the rain nor would I need a lift from Charlie_**

**_"I'm glad you like it" he said, embarrassed which I could feel emitting from him, and I smiled at that_**

**_In one trip, I got all my stuff upstairs. The room I was in, it was familiar, and it was my room since I was born. The wooden floor, light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the rocking chair, the yellow laced curtain around the windows, they were all part of my childhood. The only difference was, now there were some desks and computer in it and my crib had been replaced with a bed._**

**_Only downside was, I had to share the bathroom with dad_**

"Oh poor girl" shuddered Alice, Rosalie and Esme, they knew how it felt

"Oh please, it can't be that bad to share a bathroom" said Emmett

"You have no idea" said Rosalie

**_"Dad, I like the room and the car, a lot, don't feel nervous" I said looking at him, I couldn't stand the nervousness any longer_**

**_At this, he looked surprised but smiled_**

**_"I forgot about your abilities" he said smirking_**

"Whoa! Her dad knows about her empathy?" said Edward surprised

"So it appears" said Esme

**_"Yep, can't escape from me, I am very sensitive and intuitive" _**

"Yeah, sensitive indeed" commented Jasper

**_"Understate of the year" he said smiling_**

**_He left me alone to unpack by myself, after he left I sighed, dropping the mask_**

"What mask?" asked Edward intrigued

**_I tried to keep a cheery face around dad, as cheery I can be, but in truth Forks was literally my hell, I missed Phoenix already. The rain wasn't helping my feelings either, it was depressing._**

"Poor Bella" said Esme, the motherly concern showing

**_Morning came surprising quick, Forks High School harnessed 3057, well now 58, students. All of them were close knitted, their grandparents had been toddlers together, and I would be an outsider, a freak, amongst them._**

"That is kind of true, they are all a close community and notices when a new girl comes" said Edward

"I hope she makes some friends" said Esme worriedly

**_Great, as if I wasn't a freak already. I couldn't make any friends in my old school, which held students 10 times more than here, what were my chances here?_**

At this Esme frowned, feeling sad for Bella. Jasper tried to help her by sending a wave of calmness, which she smiled at him but still felt sad for her.

**_No one understood me, not even my mom or dad. Sometimes I wondered whether people saw the world as I did. There was obviously a glitch with me, for the love of god I could feel what others were feeling, that wasn't normal._**

"Maybe she will fit in with us" said Emmett joking

"Don't joke like that" said Rosalie

"Hmm…I wonder…" startedAlice, thinking something as she looked Edward and in the book again

When Edward tried to 'listen' toAlice, he could hear her saying the alphabets backwards, in Arabic

This confused him

_'What is she trying to hide from me?' _thought Edward

**_I had the breakfast alone; dad had already left by the time I got up, evident by the note I got from him._**

**_I didn't want to go school early, but I didn't want to stay in here in silence, alone. Might as well get it over with, the quicker the better_**

**_The engine started quickly, apparently there was a God up there after all, and surprisingly the antique radio actually worked._**

"That is actually surprising" said Edward

**_I arrived at the Forks High School sooner than I thought_**

**_It was just off the highway. It had a sign in front of the building stating 'Forks High School' and it seemed to be built of red bricks._**

"Yep, that certainly is our Forks School" said Emmett

"Well, what were you expecting?" saidAlice

"Okay…this is getting kind of scary, this seems very real now" said Rosalie

"I know what you mean" said Edward, this really seemed to be from the future and they were reading about the future 1 year ahead.

**_I parked my car and got out of the toasty truck cab. I then walked the little stone path lined with dark hedges. Taking a deep breathe, I nervously opened the door. Inside, it seemed to be brighter and a lot warmer than I expected._**

**_The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly coloured flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed._******

"Mrs. Cope…" said Edward, his voice filled with annoyance

"Oh god, I don't believe it dude" said Emmett and he started laughing uncontrollable

"What are we missing?" askedCarlisle, looking at Emmett

"Mrs. Cope has a crush on Eddie-kins" said Emmett as he started laughing

"What?" shouted Esme in shock

"Are you sure?" asked Carlisle, trying to wrap his head around that fact, which seemed kind of disgusting

"Oh he is right, he is telling the truth, I felt her feelings around Edward, safe to say it is slightly disturbing" said Jasper

Alice shuddered at that fact and started reading again

**_The red- haired woman looked up as she noticed me_**

**_"Can I help you?" she asked in a slightly perky voice, which was stranger for her age._**

**_"I'm Isabella Swan" I announced_**

"So her name is Isabella but she goes by Bella" said Emmett, musing

"Well duh Emmett, Bella is the short form of Isabella, everyone knows that" said Edward rolling his eyes

"Well, you never know, Bella could have been her full name!" said Emmett defensively

**_As soon as I said that, I saw awareness in her eyes and also I felt the feeling of excitement off her immediately, feeling it I could understand that obviously she knew of me, or gossiped about me anyway. In a small town it would be a big deal; the Chief Swan's flighty wife's daughter finally came home, I could imagine that being the headline if there was one._**

"I think I like her, she has quiet a sense of humour" said Carlisle smiling "She seems to make a joke out of almost everything, nothing seems to be bringing her down and that's very good, it's a good way to get along with life"

"I can't wait till she gets here, I am so gonna introduce myself to her" said Emmett

"What? But she is human Emmett!" said Rosalie

"I know, but she is a cool human, not to mention she is an Empath too, so she aint normal babe" said Emmett

Edward frowned slightly, he didn't know why but he didn't want Emmett to know about this Bella before he did, he didn't know why but he felt jealous for some unknown reason. Jasper looked at him confused when he felt his emotions, but sensing Edward's confusion too, he understood that even Edward wasn't aware of his feelings

**_"Of course" she said and dug through stacked piles of documents on her desk till she seemed to find my one_**

**_"Here is the schedule and a map of the school" she said "Have a nice day!" I heard her saying as I started walking away_**

**_I knew her well wishing was wasted on me_**

"Why?" asked Edward

**_Good Luck tended to avoid me, quiet a lot _**

"Oh, I wonder why she thinks like that" wondered Edward

**_I looked at the map one more time, trying to memorize it so I don't get lost, after which I stuffed everything in my bag, slung it over my shoulder and went in. It can't be any worse than it was in my previous life, I've been through the worst; I already know how it feels to be alone since in my previous school I didn't exactly have any friends at all, so if that doesn't change, then it won't make any difference._**

At this Edward frowned, he didn't like that she was alone and Esme made a noise in her throat too; it was pulling her maternal instincts that such a nice girl was so lonely

**_I finally made my way to what seemed to be my classroom. I took my slip and handed it to the teacher, he was a tall, bald man whose nameplate said 'Mr. Mason'. He took the slip but started gawking at me when he saw the name, his emotions also going on overdrive at that, which made me uncomfortable and I flushed tomato red._**

**_This response kind of made me wonder if there really was a headline and if they had announced my arrival in a newspaper, by the way everyone was feeling about me._**

"With the way they still talk about Chief Swan's, mysterious daughter and flighty wife, she might as well be in the paper" said Edward

"The prices of living in a small town, at least they don't talk about vampires, lucky us" saidAlice

**_Even though I was at the last desk, at the back of the class, by some weird way, all the students still managed to stare and gawk at me, how I am not even sure. It was one thing, that was their staring and it's another, was their feelings too. Every single person in this room were very excited and curious, too much overload. Usually I could control myself around anyone's feelings but since all of them were feeling TOO excited, it was a little hard for me to control_**

**_Which only meant one thing_**

"What's the thing then?" asked Edward outloud

Emmett then looked at his brother

"Dude, you do know that you are talking to a book right" said Emmett teasing Edward, but Edward rolled his eyes at that

**_I was going to end up with a MASSIVE headache at the end of this day, and I am not looking forward to that…"_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I saw the list of book we were suppose to be doing this semester. It looked fairly basic to me; Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Falkner. I had already read all of them. That was comforting. Did I mention I happen to love books?_**

"Oh so she likes reading books" saidCarlislesurprised

"You sound pretty surprised dad" said Edward curiously

_'Well it's not like before anymore, nobody reads that much now days' _thoughtCarlisle to Edward

"Yo! I hate it when you guys do this mental conversation" said Emmett

Alicerolled her eyes at that and ignored him

"Now you like her even more too, as you love books out of all of us" said Alice bouncing, while looking atCarlisle; who was the main appreciator of books.

While Jasper tried to calm down his mate, who was too enthusiastic for him to handle. He admired her happiness, as it delighted him, but at times she could be quiet handful.

**_I'll have to remember to email my mom, so she can send my old essays. I'm pretty sure she won't mind. It won't be cheating as I had already done them before. It'll simply save time_**

**_When the bell rang, a very nasal, irritating buzz, a boy with evident skin problems and black hair, sleek back oil, walked across the aisle towards me_**

"Eric!" shouted all the Cullen 'children' recognizing the description

**_"You're Isabella Swan" he said_**

**_"Bella" I corrected looking at him, at which he shuffled his legs uncomfortable_**

**_I could feel his nervousness creeping in. By his appearance I'd say he seemed overly helpful, the chess club type_**

"Yep!" said all the Cullen 'teens' who attended the school

**_"I'm Eric" he said to me "So, what's your next class?" he asked_**

**_His brusqueness startled me. But none the less, I checked my bag_**

**_"Gym" I said again_**

**_He seemed surprised by my one word answers and I hated being so rude, as being polite is directly in my nature. But I was hoping by giving him short, snappy answers, he would get over his curiosity of me, as would the other people. Because the people around me were walking too close for my comfort, as if to eavesdrop on my conversation. Because of how close they were, I could also feel all of their emotions, which was very overwhelming._**

"That is very rude, how could they all make her feel uncomfortable like that" said Esme frowning

"Unfortunately mom, that is how the rest of the humans are in our school" said Edward rolling his eyes, not at all surprised

**_Clearly these people have never heard of the two words 'personal space'. I resisted the urge to turn around, shout at them to Google those words, so they'd actually give other people the space._**

"Okay, I definitely love her" said Emmett chuckling "Man bro, you are gonna have fun being in her head, she is so amusing"

Edward smiled at that, he was already intrigued with her, to be in her head would be refreshing, not to mention he wanted to know more about her.

**_"So…it's very different in Phoenix then?" he asked_**

**_"Yep, very sunny there" I said looking at him_**

**_Before he could talk anymore, I reached my class and Eric, nodding at me one last time, left. I cringed with dread_**

"Why?" wondered Edward curiously

**_I wasn't the most graceful person in the world. Which is why, I disliked Gym, with a passion. Just my luck that Gym, the subject I dread, is compulsory here. Forks just literally became hell; for me. _**

"Oh man, too bad she isn't in my Gym, that'd be funny" said Emmett sniggering, while Edward rolled his eyes at his enthusiasm

"I hope she is in some of my lessons, she sounds fun!" saidAlicehappily

**_I was going to enter but then I felt someone catch my arm, which startled me and I reacted_**

"Wait, what?" asked Jasper confused

"Well you'll find out if you let me read instead of interrupting" saidAlicecheekily, raising her eyebrows

**_"Oh my god! I am so sorry Eric" I said looking at him as he held his jaw where I punched him, by reflex_**

"She punched Eric?" asked Rosalie surprised

"But, why? She said by reflex, but most people usually don't have this kind of reflex…" wondered Edward

**_"I was just going to say good luck" said Eric holding his jaw_**

**_"So, so, sorry, I just reacted it was reflex" I said feeling bad_**

**_Eric nodded and cautiously left. I wasn't so cautious always, I hated being so but after what the event 3 years ago, and it seemed ingrained in me too._**

"Event? What event?" asked Edward, confused

**_I shook my head, not wanting to think about it and went in for Gym_**

**_They were playing Dodgeball, but for once; by a miracle luck was actually at my side, as the Gym teacher let me sit it out, seeing it is my first day. After that class, I started to know my way round and didn't need the map anymore, another good thing, perhaps my luck was changing. But I didn't dwell on it, I might jinx it. It's a good thing I didn't live in 18th century, were people might assume I'm a witch and probably burn me; with my unnatural ability to attract danger._**

"Wow, she can't have that much of a bad luck, can she?" asked Rosalie

"We don't know what she's been through so we can't tell or comment" saidCarlisle"Though I hope she is exaggerating…" he said, worried for her

**_Next was Trigonometry, I wasn't a fan of the subject anyway, but I disliked it even more for the teacher I had. You wonder why? Well, Mr. Varner, my teacher's name, made me stand up and introduce myself. Having the spotlight on me wasn't that great, as I ended up stammering, blushing and almost tripping. So…I wasn't a fan of him, at all_**

"Yeah, he made us do that to…" grumbled Emmett

**_Then it was Spanish, lessons seemed never-ending. Through Trig and Spanish, there was one animated girl who was talking with me._**

**_She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights_**

"Jessica" said Edward, with an irritated voice; he disliked her for her wild imagination

"Ugh! I hate that skank" said Rosalie

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen! Language" said Esme glaring at her, disapprovingly and Rosalie looked apologetic

"Sorry, but not for calling her that, cause it's the truth, but sorry for saying it like that infront of you" said Rosalie

**_I believe her name was Jessica Stanley. Out of all the people who, very eagerly, introduced themselves to me, she was the one who stood out like a sore thumb in my head, and not for good reasons_**

"Wait…what?" asked Edward, confused, it seemed like everything Bella did or said, seemed to put him in a puzzle, even while reading her thoughts

**_The girl could win an Oscar, that's for sure. She seemed cheery to see me and everything, but her feelings, Jesus, they were as apart and opposite as North Pole and South Pole. She appeared warm, happy to see me, but her feelings were another thing. She reeked of jealousy, selfishness, and happiness; not at meeting me, but at gaining the attention she was getting by simply talking to me. She didn't even like me, she just liked the attention. The way she acted, it seemed as if she was happy to be with me, or the other way round. If I wasn't an Empath, perhaps even I could have been fooled, but because of her two-faced acting, I wasn't fan of her; to say the least._**

"What? How rude, I can't believe someone would be like that" said Esme in an angry tone

"Well…that's Jessica" said Edward

"Now you can see why I said what I said" said Rosalie, she was angry too, okay she may like attention but she wouldn't gain it by pretending and being so two-faced

**_Yet, apparently she didn't get that, as she was talking to me as we walked out of Spanish and in lunch time. She was even in the queue with me for food, after I got mine I started walking. She stopped me and pointed in a direction_**

**_"Bella, come on, sit with us!" she said, with her fake smile, pointing in a direction with seven strangers, Eric being one of them_**

**_I honestly didn't want to sit with a girl who was practically using me for attention, not to mention after hearing her yapper away; she wouldn't be someone I'd enjoy my time with._**

**_So I simply turned away from the direction she was pointing me at and went to sit at another table, where a girl had her brown hair up in a pony tail and she wore glasses, she seemed to be the only one sitting in the table on her own._**

"Angela Webber" said Edward "Nice girl, the only person in the whole school who was actually considerate" he said praising

"She'd be a good friend for our Bella" saidAlicesmiling

"Our Bella? What do you mean, by '_our'_?" asked Rosalie, raising her eyebrows questioningly

**_As soon as I sat down, she looked up at me in shock. By her reaction, I understood no one sat with her, and she seemed to be an outcast like I was in my previous High School._**

"That's because she is actually nice, compared to those other, vicious pack of hyenas" saidAliceangrily, she like Angela

**_"Uh, hi, I'm Bella" I said, smiling at her "The 'New' girl"_**

**_"Oh, I'm Angela, Angela Webber" she said, blushing_**

**_At which I smiled, already we seemed to have a lot in common as I blushed, quite a lot. She looked nervous as she stared at me and then at Jessica, who by a quick glance, looked like she was fuming to see me sitting with Angela_**

**_"You don't mind me sitting here do you? I honestly can't stand Jessica and don't want to sit with her" I said looking at her_**

**_At this she smiled, but I could feel that she was surprised_**

**_"Yeah, but no one turns down offers from Jessica, as she is part of the popular group" said Angela looking at me_**

**_"I guessed that, but I'd rather sit with someone who I actually like and can talk to and be unpopular, then pretend to like someone I don't like, tolerate them and be popular"_**

**_Angela looked baffled at that but then she smiled radiantly. Then we hit it off, talking. I liked Angela, she seemed nice, we had a lot in common and my day got better as she was my friend. Her feelings were also like a breathe of fresh air, as it wasn't over the top and overwhelming like all the others were._**

"Aww, their hitting it off" saidAlicesmiling

"That's good, Angela needs friends" said Rosalie at which, Jasper and Edward looked at her shocked

"What? I do care about people who are nice, slightly, especially those who deserve it. I'm not a total Ice Queen bitch" she said looking at them

"We know that babe" said Emmett, while wrapping his arm left around her shoulder

**_It was then that I saw _them**

"Ohh, I am guessing this is where we come in!" said Emmett excited, while everyone rolled their eyes

WhileAliceglared at him

"Hey, stop stealing my thunder, I'm the one who is the excited one in the family" saidAlice, pouting

"You can't make me, deal with it" said Emmett

"You two stop it" said Esme and Alice started reading again

**_There were five of them; they were all sat in a corner of the cafeteria, as far away from me and any of the other students. They weren't talking and they weren't eating either. Though each of them had a tray full of foods, all untouched; unopened soda can-unbitten apple-uneaten slices of pizza, the list carried on with none of them eaten or even with the attempt of eating them._**

At this, all of the Cullens looked up alarmed, whereasCarlislelooked worried

"Talk about being perceptive" said Emmett

"She is noticing everything…" whispered Edward; he knew she must be perceptive, but so much?

**_I knew that school lunch wasn't probably grand but it couldn't be that bad, that they won't touch it at all, right?_**

"Any kind of those types of food isn't exactly appetising for us" said Emmett

**_They weren't gawking at me, like all the other students or starring daggers at me, like Jessica, so I observed them._**

**_They looked nothing alike_**

"I'm afraid to know of her analysis of us" saidCarlislesighing, knowing she wasn't any ordinary girl

**_There were three boys and two girls. One was muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair and with dimples, seeing how he was smiling. _**

"That's me, the handsome one of the lot" said Emmett smiling

"Well, aren't modest?" said Edward

"Like, totally" said Emmett, trying to imitate a girl but failing horribly

**_Another one was taller, leaner, and still muscular with slightly long, honey blond hair. The last boy was lanky, less bulky; he had unruly, shocking bronze coloured hair. He seemed to be more boyish then others, perhaps younger seeing as the other boys looked like they belonged in College._**

"Hmm" trailedCarlisle

"What?" asked Esme and Edward looked atCarlisle, reading his thoughts and looked surprised

"Nothing…it's just, Edward's description is longer, I wonder if that means something" he said that

**_The girls were polar opposites. The tall one was statuesque, and she was beautiful, the kind you see in Sports Illustrated and the ones which girls see and bash their head against the wall in low self-esteem. She had golden-blonde, flowing, wavy hair._**

"Oh, I definitely like my description" said Rosalie, smiling slightly

**_The shorter girl, who seemed the shortest of them all, was thin in extreme. She had small features and she looked pixie like. Her hair was jet-black, cropped short and pointing in every direction._**

"I do not look like a pixie, do I?"Aliceasked, but no one answered, at which she huffed

**_Yet, they seemed exactly alike. All of them, chalky pale, the palest of all the students in this dreary town, even paler than me. They all had very dark eyes-_**

"We probably haven't hunted for two weeks" analysed Edward

**_and dark shadows under those eyes-purple, bruise like shadows. As if they were suffering from sleepless nights or recovering from a broken nose_**

"Yeah, we have severe case of insomnia" said Jasper smirking

**_However, seeing how perfectly structured their nose seemed, along with all their other features, that wasn't possible. They all seemed almost inhumanely beautiful, never expected to see in real life aside from magazines where they are photo shopped. It seemed hard to decide who was the most beautiful, perhaps the bronze haired boy or the blonde girl_**

"Definitely Rosie is pretty, but I should be more handsome than Eddie" complained Emmett

**_They were all looking away from each other and they sat unnaturally still, not moving at all. My eyes darted back to Angela again, who was looking at me curiously_**

**_"Who are they?" I asked her, while eating my slice of pizza_**

**_"Oh them, they are the Cullens. Dr. Cullen, who works in Forks Hospital, adopted them. They keep to themselves, a very tight-knitted family actually. The burly one is Emmett, the blond haired one is Jasper, the blonde girl is Rosalie and the last girl is Alice. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are also dating each other. Personally, I don't find that being a problem, but everyone here talk about it, like it's an unbelievable, unthinkable act, it's not like their related" explained Angela_**

**_"But who is the bronze-haired one?" I asked, looking at him_**

"Well, well, Bella seems interested in Edward" said Emmett

**_"Oh he is Edward Cullen, the heart throb of this school. He is single and all the girls fawn over him" she said_**

**_Suddenly Edward looked up and looked at me, his eyes seemed piercing but the strangest part, when he looked at me, he tensed and I could feel frustration and confusion steaming off him intensely as he looked at me. After a while, he huffed slightly and looked away, the frustration still there but fading_**

**_Why was he frustrated after looking at me?_**

"Frustrated?" asked all the other Cullens

"I…I don't know, it hasn't happened yet" said Edward shrugging

**_The bell then rung, signalling the end of lunch_**

**_"What do you have next?" asked Angela_**

**_"Biology, you?" _**

**_"Same, I guess we're in the same class, I will show you the way if you want?" she offered_**

**_I smiled and accepted it_**


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys, got a bad news. There won't be any update on any of my stories, until July, because next month, and in June, I have to give my GCSEs exams (yikes). So I won't be updating till July, since that'll be summer for me, I'll have more time and update, but until then I won't be updating, so sorry guys. You'll have to wait. I hope I don't lose you guys and you guys still follow the stories when I update after my exams! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hallelujah people, I am BACK! Yeah, finally all exams finished off and so all my stories will be updated. My next story that is going to get a new chapter soon is 'The Trip Down the Memory Lane' and after that few more.

Please do review and Id appreciate if I get any constructive criticisms because I am hoping to pursue a career as a professional writer one day.

Here it is, new chapter of Reading the Journal

* * *

><p><strong>Finally my horrific day was turning better now that I had Angela as a friend. Apparently Jessica was in my Biology class too, because was walking behind me and giving me a cold glare, which I could feel it. Not to sound rude, but her glare did not intimidate me at all. Even a cat could give a more intimidating glare than her. I wonder how she would react to my glare.<strong>

"Holy mother of! I am in love with this girl" said Emmett hollering "Her train of thought is so amusing man, I'm jealous that you can read minds Ed, Bella has claws" while still giggling

"Believe it or not, some of the other minds aren't so refreshing or clean as hers. Their vile" said Edward shuddering at the thought, of some of the things he had 'heard' in his mind.

**I wasn't so unkind to people. But I loathed bullies, that is one thing I cannot stand on my watch.**

"And she is very kind as well" said Esme smiling, she knew so far that Bella was nice but now she was liking her even more "Such a lovely girl"

Edward smiled at the approval that Esme seemed to give. He didn't know why but he liked that his mother liked Bella, for some unknown reason. Alice smiled at that, calculatingly. At this, he looked at her, suspicious of her intent. It grew more, when he tried to read her mind and she was singing the lyrics of a Britney Spears song. Frowning he looked at her, because she knew he didn't like her songs.

Alice just stuck her tongue out at Edward and started reading again.

**Discreetly avoiding Jessica, Angela and I walked in Biology in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable silence as well, we seemed to revel in it.**

"Biology, I guess she is sitting with me" thought Edward out loud.

It wasn't that big of a shock that he didn't have partner. It was in their nature, they seemed to intimidate the humans and which they didn't stay near them. Not at a close proximity.

"This is so cool, I wonder how you two will hit it off" said Alice smiling

"Why do you think Edward is going to hit it of with a _human?_" asked Rosalie dubiously

"Because she is different, get over it" said Alice glaring at Rosalie slightly.

Rosalie gasped, taken by surprise at Alice's reaction, but she wasn't the only one. Jasper was surprised at his mate's reaction, as well as the rest of them family. Alice didn't care, she had already had visions of Bella and seen their strong friendship ahead and she disliked the way Rosalie was talking about her.

Edward gasped when he saw the vision of Alice's and Bella's future impending strong friendship. In the vision Alice had her arm around Bella's shoulder and Bella was smiling. The cold didn't seem to bother her at all. The vision was so solid and tangible, it was inevitable.

"I don't believe it..." he said surprised

Alice cursed and then started to block her thoughts again, so Edward wouldn't hear about her second vision, which involved Bella and Edward. He glared daggers at Alice at that, while she simply smiled triumphantly.

"Okay...usually I don't get annoyed with this mental conversation but this time I have to know. What is going on?" asked Jasper as he felt the feelings swirling around Edward and Alice

"Later!" said Alice

**I walked down the aisle and introduced myself to the teacher. While Angela went to a sit at a black topped lab table. Funnily enough, it looked exactly like the one I was used to. However, she already had a neighbour. Infact, _everybody _had a partner.**

**Just when I was about to give up, I saw a seat empty, in the centre aisle. It was next to the, elusive Edward Cullen. He stood out like a sore thump because of his bronze hair, very hard to miss, and he was clearing the seat next to his, on which he had placed his bag. While I was walking towards the seat, I watched him, unabashed, clandestinely. Just as I came right in front of my seat, Edward went rigid. He stared at me. Actually, staring would be an understatement, he _glared_ at me, meeting my eyes with hostile and fury.**

"Edward?" said Esme, fury ablaze in her eyes as well as tone, a tone at which Edward, as well as Carlisle winched "How dare you behave so rudely? You are acting as if you were raised by wolves!"

Under normal circumstances, Edward would laugh at the simile because La Push was only few miles away and the mutts stank but knowing Esme really was enraged he thought his words carefully

"Sorry, I do not know why I am behaving like that anyway" said Edward, truly perplexed at his own behaviour.

Esme calmed down at that, and this time, curiously waited. Wanting to know what could cause her gentle, well behaved, gentle son to act so insolent.

**His eyes were coal black.**

"That means, I haven't hunted for at least 2 weeks" concluded Edward

"Do you think that's why you are behaving like that?" asked Jasper

"Impossible, Edward has the second best control, after Carlisle" said Rosalie

**Bewildered, I looked down and sat down. His glare was agonising but it was _nothing,_ practically nothingcompared to his feelings that slammed me, hitting me like a wrecking ball, battering.**

"Why?" asked Edward curious

**I felt like I was on fire. His feelings were intensely fervid. I was being consumed with hunger and hatred. **

The Cullens froze at this, finally realizing what was going on.

Edward was frozen in shock as he realized, never expecting that.

"No" said Esme, worried, whereas Alice looked surprised. She hadn't seen this!

"It will be okay, it's Edward, he has more control than me" said Jasper trying to comfort his family and convince himself but it did little.

**I did not understand why he was like that. Why was he feeling like this? I could barely think with so much negative emotions overwhelming me. It was a miracle that I could even sit down without wavering or even fainting. **

Edward frowned at this, he didn't want to cause pain to Bella. He hated that his bloodlust was hurting her, physically because of her power.

"It's gonna be okay, you won't attack. You can't attack her" whispered Alice, almost like a chant

**He was leaning away from me, springing away as if I smelt bad.**

"No, quiet the opposite" said Edward, darkly

**I didn't know how I would last an hour, with so much emotions from him. I might faint, already I was feeling nauseous. Throughout the whole, agonisingly long hour. He stayed in that rigid position, as did I because I knew if I moved I would lose conscious. Finally the bell rang and Edward Cullen sprang out of the chair and ran away, in an unnatural speed that was impossible for humans.**

"Thank god..." said all the Cullens, happy that Edward survived

"Good job dude, I can't believe you resisted" said Emmett patting him in the back and Jasper smiled

**I breathed, finally feeling my own emotions and being able to think again. And all I felt was anger, anger at him. I didn't do anything, why was he like that?**

"Looks like you didn't make a great first impression" said Jasper

**A boy with blond spiky hair tried to talk to me, but after an hour like that, I honestly couldn't be bothered. I simply walked out, without answering whatever he was talking with me about.**

"Probably Mike Newton" said Rosalie rolling her eyes

**I was on auto-pilot mood throughout English. Still trying to work out what happened, why? But after a while, I let it go. It was _his _problem. _Not _mine, I won't lose my sleep over his strange behaviour.**

**Just when I got over about it, and went to the reception. Standing infront of the receptionist was none other than Edward Cullen. I easily recognised him because of his evident bronze hair.**

**By the gist of the conversation, he seemed to try to exchange Biology for Chemistry or Physics. At this I felt appalled. Did he hate me so much, for no reason, that he wanted to change _classes?_**

"Oh for god's sake, no!" said Edward, frustrated at the impression his future self made.

**I instantly turned around and left. While trying to hold back the tears.**

"And that's the end of first entry" said Alice

"Wow, bro, you made her cry on her first day" said Emmett and Edward looked even more distressed and remorseful.

"It's okay sweetie, you controlled your bloodlust and didn't attack Bella. She's still alive for you" said Esme trying to comfort her son

"If that was me, I wouldn't be able to do it" said Jasper, with a sad tone but said it to comfort Emmett

At Jasper's word, Edward suddenly froze as he thought of Bella's reaction to his emotions. Instantly idea struck him and he felt as if he had an epiphany and then looked at Jasper.

"I don't believe it, I can't believe we've never thought of this..." whispered Edward

"What?" asked Carlisle

"Jasper, you are not weak. You are practically the strongest out of us because of your control" said Edward smiling as he understood

This statement baffled everyone, even Alice. Although they never said it out loud, Jasper was the weak link when it came to control.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jasper, confused

"Jasper, don't you see. You're an empath. You feel our emotions, so you'll be able to feel our bloodlust and thirst as well. It's no wonder you struggle, not only do you have to control your own thirst, you have to feel and control 6 other Vampire's thrist and bloodlust as well! Considering that, you have a staggering amount of control!" said Edward awed

When Edward said that, everybody's eyes went wide in surprise, as did Jasper

"God, that is true, I can't believe I never thought of it before" said Carlisle "We make you like that"

Jasper was surprised, he often though he was weak, period but this made him happy. Alice smiled and hugged him.

"Wow...how did you have this little epiphany bro?" asked Rosalie

"It's just, Bella is an Empath,and my emotions was controlling and overwhelming hers. Then it must for Jasper" said Edward

"In that case, from now on we will try to control our bloodlust and thirst around you" said Carlisle looking at Jasper and his mood seemed lifted more

"Let's move on to the next entry shall we?" said Alice and turned the page...


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is. By the way, since I am writing this in a diary format, some of the day dates might be dodgy so ignore that.

* * *

><p>"Okay Alice, you read the first entry, now give it to someone else, you can't hog it to yourself" complained Emmett<p>

"Fine, who wants to read it?" asked Alice

Emmett grinned and was about to announce himself when Jasper spoke up.

"I will" said Jasper

"No fair, I wanted to read Bella" said Emmett but then stopped as he realized what a weird sentence it was.

"Now there's a sentence I thought I would never hear" said Rosalie shaking her head

"You can read after me" said Jasper and took it from his wife.

**"October 8th, 2005**

**Open Book**

**Dear Diary,**

**The second day turned out to better but worse as well..."**

"HALT!" shouted Emmett suddenly, at which all everyone looked at Emmett stupefied.

"I'm sorry, did you just use the word 'halt'? Seriously? That is such an old word. Nobody even uses that word anymore" said Rosalie

"I'm surprised he even knew what that word means" muttered Edward, at which Jasper sniggered.

"Emmett sweetie" started Esme "Why did you stop us?"

"I bet 200 bucks that whatever made Bella's day worse, is related to Edward." said Emmett looking at his brother "Who wants to bet with me?" he asked

Whereas Edward groaned, he didn't want to make her life worse or make her sad.

"I'm in, I don't think it is related to Edward" said Jasper

"Same" said Rosalie and Emmett smiled.

**It was better because it wasn't storming cats and dogs, as it was yesterday. The clouds outside were opaque, not exactly crystal clear but better none the less. It was ludicrously facile, because I knew my way around now and the school was small. Smaller than in Phoenix. I could now fathom what to expect now. **

**People didn't look at me that often, but I could feel their emotions was centered on me and they were still to close to be for my comfort.**

**Then it started to become bad. **

"What? People destroying your personal space isn't bad enough?" said Rosalie, she would hate it if any loser or stranger crowds her.

**It started when that spiky blond dude sat with me in English. I did not like him, period. Mostly because of his verminous vile feelings when he introduced himself to me. He rank of lust and I did not like it. **

At this Edward visibly frowned and held back a growl because he didn't like that Mike was lusting after Bella and had such inappropriate response to her. While others didn't notice, Jasper immediately felt it due to his power and he could feel jealously and anger reeking off him, at which he gave a befuddling look at his brother.

**It was desolating because I had to play volleyball. However, people seemed to soon catch on that I was a danger when it came to sports, because few minutes after I started (while hitting quiet a few people in front of me), my team kept me in the back, made sure I didn't hit it. And when I did, they would break out like a red sea.**

At this, Emmett gobbled with laughter. He wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes as a gesture, while Edward simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god, how can God me so cruel and not let her be in my gym class! It's official, there is no God" said Emmett still laughing at her antics.

**But it was worst when Edward Cullen did not show up.**

"HAH! Pay up" said Emmett while Jasper and Rosalie handed them money.

Meanwhile Edward's scowl deepened at the fact that he was the one who made her so sad and ruined her day.

**The whole morning, I had been dreading him. But then as the morning went, the dread turned into fury. I was even ready to give him a piece of my mind and find out why he had such a dislike of me. But what do you know? He wasn't even in, I saw it in lunch time, he wasn't it.**

**I didn't know how to feel about that. Was it because of me he was missing school? I didn't like that thought, I did not want to be the bane of anyone's existence and that made me feel abased and depressed.**

Esme frowned at that and Edward was mentally kicking himself.

**Then I shoved all thoughts of Edward Cullen in a compartment in my head and locked it away.**

"Yep, you made an excellent impression of yourself bro" said Alice shaking her head while Edward growled.

**I sat with Angela again in our table. We talked animatedly. It amazed me how close of a friends we became while only being acquaintance for a day. I may not be a psychic but I could see we would be good friends, maybe even best friends.**

**The blond, called Mike and Jessica as well, tried to take me away to sit with them, again today. But I blatantly buried their head in sands and they left, fuming how I did not care for them. Sadly, I could feel the determination of Mike and I knew I wasn't quiet rid of him yet.**

"I don't like it, he better leave Bella alone" said Emmett protectively, at which even Edward looked surprised, at the fact that his brother felt so protective of Bella.

**I was conflicted in my thoughts at Biology. So perplexed and distracted, that I did not pay attention to anything the teacher (what's his name again?) was saying. Which is why, I felt lucky that he did not ask me anything.**

"Edward...you are making her ruin her grades" said Esme disapprovingly

"Sorry mom, but I didn't mean to" said Edward

**I breezed through the day and ended up in house. I would try to do home work but I was waiting for Charlie. He had said that today he wanted to take me out for dinner. No matter how much I wanted to cook, he insisted he takes me out for dinner.**

**Thus we had ended up in a local diner of Forks. We were currently in the queue when I looked at the boy infront of me in the line. Now this is why, sometimes I really HATED my empath power. **

"Why?" wondered Jasper confused but then shook his head and started to read again.

**Because, I had learnt along time ago, if any person around me have very extreme emotions, for example anger, or hatred, even depression. I literally channel it. Whatever they are feeling like doing or thinking, associated with that feeling, I end up DOING it. That's what happened today, I am assuming someone in the diner was very angry with him because, these were my exact words...**

**"Riley. You are THE SCUM of the Earth. You should burn in hell!" **

**I felt like hiding my face, because he was staring at him incredulously, as was Charlie. After a while, Riley left and Charlie was looking at me, while I mouthed 'later'.**

"Oh my god" said Emmett literally shaking with laughter.

"Huh, that has never happened to me" said Jasper, interested.

"Must be annoying, people might think she is crazy or insane. Not to mention it won't be good for her health" said Edward frowning, worried for her.

**This is why, it wasn't a surprise when our dinner was very, very quiet. I did explain to dad later on.**

**The weekend was unevently. I mostly spent my time reading my very, worn copy of Wuthering Height. Some people might complain it is depressing, but I loved that book. In my free time I usually read Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet and Pride and Prejudice. But since I read the other two too many times, I got lost in the world of Wuthering Heights.**

"A fan of Classics" said Carlisle "Not many teenagers are fan of those"

"Well, we have already established that our Bella Bear is anything, but normal teenager" said Emmett

"Bella Bear?" asked Edward perplexed as he looked at Emmett

"You're unbelievable" said Rosalie shaking her head and whacked him on his head, but Emmett seemed undaunted.

**It wasn't that long before it was Monday. It seemed clear that Charlie wasn't quiet used to living with a company, because there wasn't anything at all for breakfast in the morning. I had forgotten to go shopping on the weekend. This meant that I must shop today after school, that's for sure. With that determination, I took a pop-tart (I'm not a fan of junk food but sadly that was one of the only thing available).**

**Every thing was normal so far. I got greeted by Angela as soon as I pulled in School. We were talking in the Car Park, when from the corner of my eyes I noticed a Volvo pulling in. I froze as I noticed who was in the Volvo. It was the Cullens, nothing unusual about that, but this time Edward was with them today...**


End file.
